1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens drive device favorably used for a camera module of mobile phones, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
In lens drive devices favorably used for a camera module or so of mobile phones, developments are underway with respect to a device for carrying out a blur correction by moving a blur correction movable portion with a lens holder holding a lens to vertical directions to a light axis (e.g., Patent Document 1 below).
The movement of the blur correction movable portion is controlled by a drive means for relatively moving the blur correction movable portion to a fixed portion, a position sensor that detects a position of the blur correction movable portion, and the like. A coil, a magnet, the position sensor, and the like constituting the drive means are arranged at a position that does not overlap with the lens when viewed from a light axis direction so as not to shield a light going through the lens.
In conventional lens drive devices, as an arrangement of a coil and a position sensor, a technique for dividing a coil arranged in any of sides of a fixed portion into two portions and arranging a hole element as a position sensor on a middle part of the side. In such an arrangement, the hole element can detect a magnetic force by a magnet constituting the drive means and can detect a position of the blur correction movable portion, and the magnet of the drive means can thereby also function as a magnetic force generation means for position detection.
Patent Document 1: JP 2013-24938A